Tease
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Why, master did you feel the need to tease me?" Warning inside...


Hay everyone, I thought this story would be a treat for you so I done it up all nice. :p Warning: This is a lemon fan fic that focusing on males and if that is a problem for you than get out of the Kuro section… For those who like Kuroshitsuji's male parings, I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own Kuroshitsuji… I am simply one **HELL **of a fanfic writer… Pun absolutely intended… **(Story is revised but nothing major was added.)**

**Tease**

* * *

><p>Two figures sat atop a building. They were watching to see what human would be their next meal. The shortest one of the two, who most of their kind call the once-human, sighed in frustration.<p>

"We are never going to get anyone who will satisfy us both you know."

"Well, Young Master, choose. We shall feast on the human of your choosing."

The once-human sucked his teeth and looked away from the ground.

"I feel weird doing this, Sebastian."

"For us this is necessary, Master. It is mandatory for our survival."

"I know, it just feels bad… That's all."

"How about her, Master?"

Ciel peered again at the ground and saw the woman Sebastian indicated. Said woman staggered through the alley way. Sobs escaped her and she collapsed in a drunken heap on the cold cement ground. Instantly, Ciel felt bad for her but he agreed to her for their lunch. Both jumped down from the building keeping there selves upright and landing on there feet. The woman was startled. She sprung to her feet, about to run for her life when Sebastian grabbed her.

"Would you like her alive or dead, Young Master?"

"Kill her. I don't want to have to hear her scream when we eat her."

Fear seized in the woman's heart when Sebastian placed his hand on the side of her neck. The woman tried to protest but her words died in her throat when Sebastian twisted her neck. Ciel looked away, ashamed.

"You first Sebastian. Satan only knows you need the nourishment."

"As do you, My Lord."

"You can control yourself better than I can. Take your share, then I shall take mine."

Sebastian complied begrudgingly, tilting the woman's head back and capturing her lips with his own. Slowly he began to suck out the woman's soul, piece by piece. When he was satisfied he handed the woman to Ciel and he proceeded to do the same. When the woman was fully drained of her soul, Ciel let her flop to the ground carelessly.

"Young Master, we should go."

Ciel shivered at the full feeling in his stomach and looked contently at Sebastian.

"Yes," he said in a satisfied tone, "We should go before someone discovers her missing."

Both men turned slightly and disappeared from the scene.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian found themselves in the room they were renting. Dusk had fallen and neither really slept. Neither needed too. Ciel stood at the window staring out at the quiet city below. He couldn't help but reminisce about the old days when he was human. Sebastian silently entered the room and stared sadly at his master. He too missed the old Ciel, the one who was proud dark and pure. He missed the twitch of his lip when he was irritated, the burning passion for revenge that adorned his visible eye. He missed the way the old Ciel used to confide in him. This Ciel was sullen, not much difference between him and the old, except there was also a deep sadness in his eyes that wouldn't vanish.<p>

"Young Master, are you alright?'

Startled, Ciel turned to look at his butler.

"I'm fine Sebastian. I was just thinking about the old days, of how it use to be before that irritating boy and his useless butler ruined our lives."

Ciel turned back to the window. "You know Sebastian. I still owe you for everything you did… and still do… for me. I owe you my soul, though I know that it is unobtainable. I am sorry for that.'

"Young Master, is this what you have regretted, all these years?"

"Yes, I have regretted it. Haven't you?"

"At first I was in great distress to not be able to claim my prize. I was angry because I would not be able to obtain the soul I worked so hard to nurture. But it has been over a century and I have had time to think. Claude was able to steal your soul from me because I hesitated. I didn't want your soul anymore. I was content to just stay by your side. Even back then, I wanted you to live but I didn't want to watch you die. When Alios and Claude interfered after I got your soul back I was some what grateful and do you know why?"

Ciel had turned to Sebastian at his tirade and gazed at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because I could be with you, forever."

Silent tears streaked down the sides of Ciel's face. He walked over to Sebastian with the intent of hugging him but he stopped when Sebastian stated…

"I have found that over time I have come to love, Young Master.

And Sebastian's lips meet Ciel's in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>The sun slowly peeked over the horizon and once again two figures were on the roof hunting for breakfast.<p>

"Sebastian, are you even hungry or are you indulging in gluttony?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I guess I am indulging in gluttony, a little."

"Lets go somewhere else then. Somewhere where we cab be _alone_," he stressed the word and Sebastian caught his meaning, smirking sheepishly.

They wound up going to a restaurant of a friend of theirs, the only one who didn't mind if they used his place as a hang out, seeing as demons didn't really require food of that nature."

"Hello Undertaker, how is the new job treating you?"

Undertaker gave a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well if it isn't Earl Phantomhive and his butler. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We actually just want to relax. Do you have a table in the back with the humans? The young master wishes to be around chatter."

"Your just in time then. There is an empty table in the center of the back room. You can sit there."

"Thank you, Undertaker," Ciel said and led the way to the back table.

Wicked thoughts coursed through Ciel's mind once the pair was seated. He knew of a way to repay Sebastian. He glanced up to Sebastian, who was currently looking at all the humans around them hungrily. Ciel smirked and ran his foot up the side of Sebastian's leg. Said man hadn't noticed yet and continued to stare at the humans. Ciel brushed his foot over Sebastian's member running his foot down the opposite leg. Ciel repeated his action a couple times and somewhere in there Sebastian must have been aware of his master's ministrations because he became hard, after a while. When Ciel rested his foot completely on Sebastian's hardness, Sebastian's head snapped to look at his master. Ciel looked on innocently and smirked at Sebastian. Sebastian held back a strangled groan when he felt Ciel's foot circle around the tip of his erection. Sebastian could feel how close he was to his release. Just a little more bating on Ciel's part and he would find his release. But that never happened because the Undertaker chose that moment to come over to the table, causing Ciel to remove his foot. Sebastian elicited a frustrated groan and glared daggers at the boy who was feigning innocence. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation but caught the tail end of it.

"I understand. We shall take our leave then… Sebastian?"

The pair made it out of the café before Sebastian made another frustrated groan.

"Why did you start something like that, Master?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," Ciel retorted cockily.

* * *

><p>The next night, Sebastian was the one sitting at the window sill. He was trying to figure out what Ciel's problem was but was interrupted at Ciel's touch. His hand rested on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian turned to him and Ciel pulled him to his feet. Ciel stood on his tip toes and kissed Sebastian lightly on the lips. Ciel hooked his hands around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian was the one to deepen the kiss. Ciel led them to the bed, that neither ever used, and pushed Sebastian back with inhuman strength. Sebastian flopped back on the bed surprised. He looked to Ciel for an explanation and found eyes burning with determination. Ciel straddled Sebastian, Claiming his lips with his own, once again, but only for a moment before trailing kisses downward. Chin, neck, chest, after Sebastian's shirt was unceremoniously ripped from his body. Ciel drew a nipple into his mouth and Sebastian groaned and then whined when Ciel pulled away only to groan again when Ciel took in the other nipple. Ciel didn't know it, or maybe he did, but he was driving Sebastian crazy. Ciel released the nipple and trailed kisses downward, stopping to dip his tongue in Sebastian's navel before continuing downward. To Sebastian's utter disbelief, his pants soon found his shirt on the floor. Sebastian's breathing hitched when he felt the other boys hand on his erection. Much to Sebastian's surprise his underwear had already been removed and the contact of skin to skin made him groan and arch his back. Ciel took in the sight of his butler submitting for once and noticed Sebastian watching him. Ciel decided to slowly, agonizingly slowly, lower his head to the demon's aching length. Sebastian closed his eyes and waited in pregnant anticipation of what was to come. After a moment of nothing, Sebastian opened his eyes and to his sheer, and utter, horror, Ciel was no where in sight and he couldn't sense his presence anywhere around the small room. Sebastian groaned and grabbed his length fantasies of Ciel, sucking him, fueling him.<p>

* * *

><p>By the third day, Sebastian found himself weary of the once-human. Every time Ciel would touch him he steeled his body up in anticipation of Ciel leaving. Ciel smirked and cheered in his mind. He had Sebastian right where he wanted him. Ciel had gone as far as licking the very tip of Sebastian's member before disappearing. Today, Sebastian vowed, would be different. Ciel and Sebastian returned to the room after breakfast hunting. It hadn't even been five minutes before Ciel had Sebastian pushed up against the wall. Hungrily they kissed. Sebastian was frustrated sexually, from Ciel's ministrations of the last five days, and he planned to get what he wanted today. Instead of Ciel slipping his hands under Sebastian's shirt, like he had planned, he found himself with Sebastian's hands under his shirt, rubbing his chest and griping his sides. Sebastian lead them to the bed this time and was about to push Ciel onto the bed when he felt himself falling instead. He looked surprised for a moment before all coherent thought vanished at the feel of Ciel's tongue sliding down his bare chest. He couldn't help but wonder when it was that he lost his shirt. Ciel moved at a rapid pace, seeing as once-human's had the advantage, Sebastian was stripped naked before he could register that he was being stripped, and just like a phantom Ciel was gone. Sebastian who had closed his eyes, could feel that Ciel was close but he resolved it as Ciel had stopped again. He was about to move a hand to his member, an act repeated frequently in the last three days, when he heard Ciel's voice…<p>

"Don't you dare!"

"Young Master?"

"Keep them closed Sebastian," Ciel growled out when he noticed the older demon about to open his eyes, "and don't touch yourself. That's an order."

Sebastian groaned and for a fleeting moment he wished that Ciel had left so that he could freely get rid of the tension between his legs. He was glad he waited when he felt Ciel's mouth on his member. His breath hitched when he felt something cold mix with the warm sensation of Ciel's mouth.

"Ah… Young Master."

Ciel pulled back with a snap of his head. Sebastian groaned and Ciel removed the object in his mouth.

"Ciel."

"Huh?"

"Call me Ciel when we are like this."

Before Sebastian could reply, Ciel popped the cold object back into his mouth and drew Sebastian in. Sebastian hissed in excitement and gently trusted his hips upward. He marveled at the sudden loss of cold only to groan respectfully when heat surrounded the cold.

"Oh… Ciel, Your Driving me mad," Sebastian growled out.

Sebastian's erection left Ciel's mouth with a _pop_ before he drew him back in. Sebastian was so close. Ciel just needed to hit Sebastian in the right spot. Right now he was hitting spots that made Sebastian say his name in a mantra. Just when Sebastian thought he would get no release, Ciel cupped his sack and the demon lost all control. He released, thrusting wildly into the boys mouth. His release mixed with Ciel's saliva and dribbled down the young ones chin. Ciel slithered up Sebastian's body and kissed the panting man, sharing sperm and saliva. Sebastian licked his seed off the boys chin.

"Ciel, why did you tease me so?"

Ciel smirked and looked away.

"Answer me."

Ciel wouldn't even look at him. Sebastian studied Ciel up and down before a wicked thought struck him. He grabbed Ciel's still erect member and began to pump it.

"Why, _Ciel_," He purred and the boy groaned.

"S-stop Sebastian."

"Not until you tell me why, My Lord."

Sebastian took Ciel full into his mouth and tightened his jaw. Ciel made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

"I-I had to re-repay you someway, Se… Uh…"

Sebastian swirled his tongue around the boys length before releasing him with an effective _pop_.

"Whatever for?"

Before Ciel had a chance to reply, Sebastian took him in again. Ciel was rapidly loosing control. When Sebastian retightened his mouth, Ciel released, letting his release shot from the tip of his member. Unlike Ciel, Sebastian swallowed every drop, not letting any of it escape his mouth. He released Ciel, with the _pop_, and watched as the boy came down from the pits of ecstasy.

"Now, master… Why was it necessary to tease me?"

"You do so much for me, Sebastian. I had to repay you."

"By teasing me?"

"Wasn't it you yourself that said it was more rewarding to work for your food?'

Sebastian looked stunned.

"That's food, Ciel, not se-…"

"Am I not delicious, like food, Sebastian?"

"Indeed, you are, Young Master."

Sebastian proclaimed before crushing his lips to Ciel's in a searing kiss. When they pulled apart Sebastian stated…

"Such a kind master, caring about a mere servant, thank you."

Ciel blushed a pretty shade of scarlet.

"Shut up."

Sebastian chuckled.

"This is nice," Ciel said indicating to the way Sebastian held him from behind, crushing his body perfectly with Sebastian's.

"Indeed."

And both laid there watching the sun fall behind the horizon.

**The End**

* * *

><p>And there you have it a seven page wonder. Hope you like this and For those of you who hadn't figured out what Ciel had in his mouth, the answer is Ice. I hope every one got a good mental immage of them turning slightly and disappearing. Remember to review. <strong>(Criticism, applause, its all welcome) <strong>Until next time…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
